


raise your voice

by thunderylee



Category: Arashi (Band), KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Dubious Consent, M/M, Murder, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, auditory hallucinations, side character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: With such an empty mind, it’s easy for someone else to move in.





	raise your voice

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for je_squickfic 2011.

She had nice skin. Smooth, pale, warm – for a little while longer, anyway. Kame smears the blood on his new canvas, finger-painting random designs and wishing he didn’t have to wear these damn gloves. Stupid DNA.

He smiles down at the corpse. Nino has the prettiest stalkers.

##

Nino barely has the door cracked before Kame shoves it open and jumps him. “Hey, wait-” he starts.

Anything else he wants to say is muffled by Kame’s mouth and deemed irrelevant. He should really know better than to  _talk_  after he sends Kame out for a kill.

It takes Nino a second to catch up, but then he’s slamming Kame against the wall and tearing at his clothes. Nino’s every touch is rough and Kame craves it, cherishes it and melts from the warmth of his praise.

_Good boy_ , a voice sounds inside Kame’s head, a voice that doesn’t belong to him.

It belongs to Nino.

##

Kame doesn’t remember when Nino started talking to him in his head. He doesn’t remember many things now that he doesn’t think on his own anymore, but he doesn’t mind at all. It’s the most peaceful he’s ever been.

Finally it feels like his life has some direction. For years he’s just gone through the motions, becoming whomever his adoring public wants him to be. It’s easy to pretend in front of a camera. The spotlight only shines on what’s outside.

Before Nino came along, Kame was an empty shell of a man who had long since been drained of any personality. Now he feels like he’s found himself – with a little help.

It’s okay if Nino says so, Kame thinks as he snaps the neck of Nino’s ex-girlfriend. Nino wouldn’t tell him to do something bad. Murder is wrong, but the bitch was a liability. It makes perfect sense to Kame. And he rather enjoys how it feels to take a life. So full of power and very, very  _alive_.

And he’s never gotten off harder than after a kill. It would be too easy to get addicted to the high and just do away with people left and right, but thankfully he has Nino to keep him grounded. Nino won’t let him get carried away, even if he reaps the benefits of Kame’s secret kink.

_You’re so good to me_ , Nino’s voice spreads between his ears.  _I don’t know what I’d do without you_.

_Me neither_ , Kame thinks in response, and Nino fucks him harder.

##

“So what do you think?” Ueda asks proudly, grinning as he sports his new buzzed head.

“Copycat,” Koki scoffs, but his eyes show that he’s kidding. “That style is  _so_  2006.”

Taguchi’s grinning, too. “Uebouzo,” he declares.

While the rest of them roll their eyes, Nakamaru stands up and runs a single finger along Ueda’s scalp. “I like it.”

“Me, too,” speaks up Kame. “It makes you look more masculine.”

Swatting at Nakamaru’s incessant poking, Ueda smirks at Kame. “Now you’re the only girly one in the group.”

Kame shrugs. “Whatever.”

“Look at this  _cool_  motherfucker,” Koki boasts, scooting over to put an arm around Kame. “He does not  _care_  about your petty insults, okay. He is  _above_  you.”

“Kame-chan has grown out of his shell,” Taguchi comments, and Kame just shakes his head.

“Let’s get to work,” is all he says. “We’re learning new choreography today.”

Koki jumps to his feet and salutes. “Aye-aye, Leader!”

“Guide us well, Leader!” Ueda chimes in.

“Otsukame,” Taguchi adds, and Koki smacks him on the head.

Nakamaru looks like he’s trapped in the looney bin, which is a normal expression for him, and Kame claps him on the shoulder as they head into the dance studio. This particular routine is tough and takes all of Kame’s concentration from beginning to end, close to four minutes of pops and spins and turns, and his mind is clear through all of it.

Nino understands that work comes first.

##

They’re not exactly together, at least conventionally. Kame would think that having someone in his head at all times is equivalent to a serious relationship, but even he knows that’s a little presumptive. He’s not  _delusional_. They don’t go out on dates or sit around talking about their deepest secrets. They don’t go out at all.

Love is different to everyone. To Kame it’s loyalty, devotion, trust. He knows that he loves Nino because he’ll do anything for him, without question, and he yearns for the familiar sound of his gentle instruction. Kame likes the way Nino talks to him, nice and slow and seductive. He’s never disrespectful, forceful, or rude. His tone alone is so enticing that Kame’s nerves singe in anticipation the second it begins.

It’s not always an execution, either. Sometimes Nino will visit for other reasons. One day he requested that Kame buy a collar and wear it when he wants to feel Nino with him, and Kame hasn’t taken it off since he first put it on. The fans think it’s trendy and he lets them, hiding his smirk at the truth.

In the dark, he tugs at the collar with one hand while the other tugs on his cock, Nino’s breathy hisses fueling him on. In that low, sexy voice, Nino says he’s doing it too, getting off to Kame getting off to him, and Kame thinks that this is the epitome of “mind-fucking” as he twists and arches in his bed, moaning out into the quiet room.

He makes it last as long as he can, not wanting it to end, and when he comes, his orgasm knocks them both out of his head for awhile.

The silence is lonely.

##

“You’ve changed,” Jin says, staring at Kame like he can see right through him, and maybe he can.

Kame scoffs. “So what if I have? You’re not obligated to care anymore.”

The corners of Jin’s lips turn upwards, and Kame starts to break. “Yes,” Jin says sarcastically. “Obligation is what made me fly five thousand miles to save your stubborn ass.”

“Save?” Kame questions. “From what do I need saving?”

“Yourself,” Jin answers bluntly, and he rushes to grab Kame’s wrists before he turns away. “There’s something not right with you, Kazuya. Please let me take you to talk to someone.”

Kame just stares at him, shaking his head in awe. “You’re unbelievable. I’m finally  _happy_  and you think I’m crazy. You, who isn’t around anymore. Nobody else thinks I’m crazy.”

“Nobody else knows you like I do,” Jin says quietly, his eyes softening. Kame thinks he looks a little like a stray kitten. “You don’t have to fight your demons alone.”

“I’m not fighting any demons,” he insists. “I’m happier than I’ve ever been.”

Jin takes a deep breath, looking from one of Kame’s eyes to the other as he finally lets go of his wrists and grabs his shoulders. “Kazuya!” he yells, making Kame cringe from the volume. “I know you’re in there! Don’t give up, okay? We’ll get through this together.”

All this time, Nino hasn’t spoken to Kame when he’s with other people. He respects Kame’s social life, as rare as it is, and keeps his visits one-on-one. But right now, as Kame wavers under Jin’s firm hands, trembling and breathing so fast that he’s in danger of hyperventilating, that familiar voice penetrates his mind once more.

_Get rid of him_.

Kame never liked kittens anyway.

##

Those beautiful screams still echo in his ears as he’s thrown down onto the table, papers and miscellaneous items flying out of the way as Nino climbs on top of Kame and captures his mouth. He’s ruthless tonight, tense and growling under Kame’s fists, each clenched with the muscles of Nino’s back as they crash together.

The others were nameless, faces unmemorable, but this was  _Jin_. His old friend Jin, whom he’s known for almost half of his life, with whom he was once inseparable. Behind his eyelids he sees Jin’s pleading eyes, bulging from his restricted airway, which was blocked by Kame’s thumbs on his windpipe. What an ironic way for a world-renown singer to die; Nino had thought it was clever.

_He was a threat_ , Nino insists inwardly as his corporeal counterpart quickly jabs his fingers inside Kame.  _He was going to have you taken away._

Kame wants to believe that, but his guilt starts to override him. Tears sting at his eyes and Nino’s touch softens, his lips dropping to Kame’s neck to lick, suck, bite – distract. It reminds Kame why he’s here, why he takes lives for him, and he digs his nails into Nino’s shoulder blades, reliving the strength he’d used to strangle Jin.

_If you go away, we can’t be together. Ever._

Nino’s moans are delicious, getting louder when he replaces his fingers with his cock and throws Kame’s legs over his shoulder. Kame’s back hurts from the table and it’s another trigger, Jin’s paling face flashing in his mind, and this time Nino thrusts right against his prostate to make it stop.

“Kame-” Nino gasps, and Kame rushes to shut him up, fusing their mouths together so that the rest of Nino’s words die on his tongue.

_Talking makes it real_.

##

“Hey, what’s up?” Kame greets Pi as he takes a seat across the table.

Pi nods up with his mouth full, and Kame waits patiently until he chews and swallows. “Yo. I heard Jin was in town, but the fucker’s not returning my calls. Have you heard anything?”

Kame can’t stop the twitch, but Pi doesn’t seem to notice. “We don’t exactly keep in touch,” he responds calmly.

“Ah, off-again, huh?” Pi jokes, laughing at Kame’s narrowed eyes. “I’m kidding, calm down. It’s just not like him to come back without alerting everyone in Japan. Then he complains about the attention.”

“That sounds about right,” Kame says, and the smile that forms is genuine. His memories of Jin have always been fond. “I’ll definitely let you know if he contacts me.”

Pi grins. “Thanks, Shuuji-kun.” Kame’s mid-eyeroll when he goes on, “I’ve also heard that you and Nino have been hooking up lately.”

“W-who told you that?” Kame sputters.

“Nobody,” Pi answers. “But I’m right.”

Kame glares.

“I think it’s great,” Pi says with a shrug. “Whatever makes you happy, man.”

_He’s cool_ , Nino adds, and Kame’s smile returns.

“I’m very happy,” Kame tells him, and he can feel Nino beam with pride.

##

The next one isn’t even connected to Nino. Kame just has an urge.

_Skinny ones are easier to break_ , the urge says as Kame scans the small nightclub for his prey. He finds her by the bar, tall and thin, dressed for sex, and it’s easy to lure her into the alley.

_Don’t fuck her_ , Nino goes on.  _I’ll take care of you when you’re done, as always._

Kame has fun with her. She tastes like whiskey and likes it when he yanks on her hair, hopping right up into his arms and giving him no choice but to shove her up against the cold brick wall. He can feel where she’s hot for him as he moves against her, his own heat fueled by anticipation of a different sort, and with each kiss he considers a different way of killing her.

Suffocation leaves the least amount of evidence, with the extra perk of containing the noise. Kame pinches her nose and watches her eyes as she figures out what’s going on, kissing her hard enough to keep any air from getting between their lips. She tenses in his arms and he moans, exhaling slowly into her mouth, his grip tight as she thrashes and claws desperately to breathe.

But he’s stronger. Each second takes him higher, the power flooding him as he feels her body give up. Finally she slumps in his arms and he guides her into a bag, which he flings into the trunk of his car and empties in the nearest body of water. It’s not the most effective method of disposal, but it works. Nobody has found Jin yet, anyway.

Once again he goes straight to Nino’s, but something is off. Nino isn’t alone this time.

“I thought you said-” Kame starts, and Nino shoots him a silencing glare as he makes up some excuse to his company about forgetting he had plans.

As Jun grabs his jacket and leaves, he gives them a knowing look that triggers Kame’s recognition.

He’d thought that girl looked like someone he knew.

##

Nino has no idea why Kamenashi keeps randomly showing up at his door aroused and shameless, but he’s certainly not going to turn away free sex.


End file.
